


Anything for you, Magnus

by MissGS



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Magnus are best friends, Alternate Universe, Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Human AU, Human Alec Lightwood, Human Camille Belcourt, M/M, Magnus is in love with Alec, Pining, Roommates, Toxic Relationship Magnus/Camille, alec is in love with magnus, human Magnus bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGS/pseuds/MissGS
Summary: Magnus is in love with Alec, but is afraid that confessing would ruin their friendship.Alec is in love with Magnus, but he's sure Magnus would never want him as a partner.In order to hide his ever-growing feelings of love for Alec, Magnus starts a relationship with Camille.Would that turn out to be a good idea or a bad one?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt
Comments: 22
Kudos: 84





	Anything for you, Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all!! 
> 
> This is one of those ideas that my brain spit out in a last attempt to keep me awake. 😒 It worked 🙄🙄🙄
> 
> So here is a oneshot about Alec and Magnus finding their way to each other, despite being best friends for 15 years and roommates for almost as long. 😉😉😉
> 
> Enjoooooy!! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> P.S. 70 degrees Fahrenheit is approximately 21 degrees Celsius 🧐

“Magnus, just call Alec already! We’ve been standing outside in the cold for _five minutes!_ ”, Camille said, gesturing widely. “What does he have that car for if not to use it for us?”, she continued in the same patronizing voice.

“First of all, it’s 70 degrees outside, it is not cold. Second, Alec is _not_ your chauffeur, so stop acting like he owes you that. Third, the apartment is two subway stops or 15 minutes of walking away and we all know what they say: walking makes the legs pretty.”, Magnus replied, thoroughly annoyed by this point.

“Magnus, you wouldn’t make me get on a subway dressed like this, would you?”, Camille said, using her best temptress voice and running her index finger up and down Magnus’ chest.

Camille was wearing one of her killer short, backless red dresses that had sent many a senior citizen to the ER with a heart attack. Totally inappropriate for a late spring dinner in a street corner restaurant. Magnus was already sick of it.

“But I would. You’d better keep up!”

Magnus turned around and started walking towards the apartment he shared with his best friend, Alec.

“Magnus, if you don’t call Alec right this instant, I’m breaking up with you.”, Camille said, stomping one heeled foot on the ground.

Magnus stopped, turned to look at her and pulled his phone out of his pocket. His face was blank, but his jaw was tight with anger.

After a couple of rings, a sweet, manly voice can be heard from the other end in Magnus’ phone.

“Hey, Alec!”, he said.

The look on Camille’s face when she saw that Magnus had given up and was calling Alec to pick them up was one of absolute victory and triumph. Of course she’d get what she wanted. She was Camille Belcourt, for crying out loud!

“We’ve just had dinner and we’re heading back to the apartment.”, Magnus continued, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “No, no, no, don’t worry, there’s no need to come pick us up, we can walk just fine. What are legs for, right?”, he said, his face lighting up at Alec’s soft chuckle.

Camille’s expression became stormy in an instant when she realized Magnus hadn’t called Alec to pick them up, but rather had called Alec to rub it in her face that he won’t be doing what she wants. The anger that she was emanating was literally making Magnus sick.

“I actually called to ask if you’ve eaten or if I should stop somewhere on the way and pick something up for you. Oh, ok. See you soon then!”, Magnus said and hung up.

“He’s eaten, but he’s waiting for us with fresh tea and coffee. We’d better not make him wait too long. Let’s go!”, Magnus said and turned to walk away.

“You did not just do that, Magnus. You did not just call Alec in front of me and didn’t have him come pick me up.”, Camille growled lowly, seething in rage.

“I did. Now, are you coming or not?”, Magnus replied, feeling thoroughly exhausted.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?! You’d rather choose that lanky looking, dumb creature over your girlfriend’s comfort? Don’t you love me?”, Camille yelled, her face turning a very unattractive red.

“That’s enough! You will not talk about Alec that way!”, Magnus said, raising his voice as well.

“I talk about him however the hell I want! What’s with this sick infatuation with him anyway? Alec doesn’t love you, Magnus. You’d better get over him already. Even if he did feel something for you, you’d never be a good fit. Not like you and I are. I love you, Magnus.”, Camille said in a sickly-sweet voice that Magnus had come to know was her manipulation voice. “Nobody could ever love someone like you."

Camille was hitting low. She was attacking Magnus’ insecurities. Having been abandoned as a child had done a number on him and his psyche. She wanted to break Magnus’ spirit. Nobody should EVER come before her.

“I’d rather not be loved than be with you. I’m done.”, Magnus said and turned around and left.

He blocked out Camille’s screams and the profanities she hurled at him and sped up to finally get home. How had it taken him a full year to realize that she was a toxic human being and that being with her has started to take a serious toll on his mental health? He didn’t even love her. He’d never even been in love with her. Not really. He was in love with Alexander Lightwood, the wonderful man he shared an apartment with.

He had known Alec since high school and despite being polar opposites, at least at first sight, they became fast friends. Alec didn’t talk a lot, but he made his words count, while Magnus loved interacting and talking to people. Alec preferred to keep a low profile at all times, while Magnus loved to be the center of attention. Alec never told Magnus this, but Magnus had understood. While Alec was waiting for that special someone, Magnus liked to date.

Despite all the disparities, however, they were both kind, caring, loving, attentive and most of all, supportive of each other.

They went to the same college, shared a room in the dorm and when they were both thrust unceremoniously into adulthood, they rented an apartment so they could stay together. They were so attuned to each other that they never needed words to know what the other felt.

Which is why, when Magnus felt that his feelings of love for Alec were close to boiling over, he made the decision to start dating Camille. After all, nobody could blame him of being in love with his best friend if he was dating someone else, right?

Camille was beautiful, no doubt, and Magnus had been infatuated with her. So much so, that at some point he actually thought he might have gotten over Alec and had fallen in love with Camille. But looking back on everything with a relatively level head, Magnus could now understand that he’d only held feelings of friendly affection at most for Camille which he’d slowly lost when he came to realize that she was mean and ungrateful. He’d also really tried his best to ignore his feelings for Alec, so that played a huge part in this misconception as well.

But then again, maybe Camille’s behavior was his fault. Maybe she knew that Magnus would never love her and she took it out on him. And Magnus just realized that he had been dating her out of guilt for at least the last half a year. No matter how bad a person might be, they don’t deserve to be led on. That’s something so cruel and so uncharacteristic of Magnus. Why had he let this go on for so long, he wondered. He was regretting every decision he'd made in the last year regarding his personal life.

When he finally reached the apartment, his thoughts were a mess and his feelings were all over the place. Alec took Magnus in and immediately jumped off the couch to see what was wrong.

“Magnus? What happened? What’s wrong? Are you ok?”, Alec asked, frantically looking Magnus over in search for any cause of physical pain.

“Alexander, darling. No, I… I’m… I just, I had a fight with Camille.”, Magnus sighed.

“Oh, Magnus, I’m so sorry. Let’s sit on the couch.”

Alec tugged Magnus to the couch in the living room and sat him down.

“Here,” he said, handing him the remote control.” you pick a movie while I go make some popcorn. I’m in the mood for horror, just so you know. I’ll bring back some wine too.”

How could Magnus not love Alec? Alec hated horror movies, but he watched them to give Magnus the opportunity to snuggle into Alec’s side when he needed some comfort, under the pretense of being scared. Alec also hated alcohol. Of any kind. He had confessed at some point that he had struggled in his teenage years to cope with his rapid growth, his limbs growing overnight. He had had to take up sports just to relearn how to use them correctly, which is why he hated to not feel in control of them. He just drank to keep Magnus company.

Alec soon came back with a huge bowl of popcorn and an even bigger bottle of wine and shivered when he saw “The Conjuring” waiting to be started on Netflix.

“I see you’ve chosen your fighter.”, he joked lightly. “Are we doing lights on or lights off today?”, he asked, hoping for the lights on option.

“Lights on, Alexander. Neither of us is that brave.”, Magnus replied, cracking a small smile.

Alec considered even that little smile a win.

He’d always known what Magnus needed, much as Magnus knew what Alec needed. He liked taking care of Magnus because he liked Magnus. Actually, he was in love with Magnus, but he knew that Magnus would never want anything more than their friendship. Magnus was the life of the party. Magnus could snap his fingers and the world would bend to his will. He doesn’t have to hitch himself to a tall as a tree, unfashionable, shy man like he was. Alec knew. And Alec suffered because of it, but he’d rather have Magnus as his best friend than not have him in his life at all.

Alec snuggled next to Magnus under the blanket and with an incredible amount of effort and courage, he pressed play.

The movie turned out to be as terrifying as he had hoped it _wouldn’t_ be. They both jumped and screamed and spilled the popcorn all over themselves during a particularly bad scare jump, but Alec held Magnus close, providing as much comfort as he could from his place as his best friend.

Magnus was a happy man, a man full of life and love and everybody gravitated around him like planets around a bright star. Alec hated to see Magnus upset and he’d do anything to make him feel better.

After the movie was done, they got up quietly, walking together to the kitchen, carrying the empty bottle of wine and the dirty glasses and popcorn bowl. They did the dishes in silence and made their way to their respective rooms. They bid each other good night and headed to bed.

Only Alec was restless. He tossed and turned for a full hour before he decided he’d just crack a book open and try to read something. Magnus was upset in the other room and he was itching to fix whatever the problem was.

Half an hour into reading the same paragraph over and over again without understanding anything, Alec hears two soft knocks on his door. He jumps out of bed and opens the door to find a soft, makeup-less Magnus that was holding a small pillow tightly against his chest, looking at him through his eyelashes.

“I can’t sleep.”, Magnus whispered.

Alec wordlessly moved out of the way and let Magnus in.

This happened often. Whenever one of them was having a particularly bad day and subsequently found it difficult to fall asleep at night, they’d seek the other’s comfort and they’d fall asleep on the same bed, knowing that they had each other’s back, no matter what.

Magnus walked to the left side of the bed and waited for Alec to join him before he slid in the bed.

Alec left the door open to the room. He always did. He wanted Magnus to know that the choice was always his: stay or leave. Alec wouldn’t mind either way.

Magnus always stayed.

They slid into bed together, both lying on their backs, staring at the ceiling.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Magnus whispers “Alec?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”, he said, his voice trembling.

“Always.”, Alec replied, turning his head to look at Magnus.

“Alec?”, Magnus repeated, his voice considerably softer and more vulnerable.

Alec turned onto his side, facing Magnus and opened his arms.

“Come here. I’ve got you.”, he whispered, meaning every word.

Magnus snuggled into Alec’s arms, feeling like the last piece of the puzzle had finally been put into its place.

“Everything will be ok, Magnus. You’re loved and cherished and no matter what, don’t forget that I’ll always be here for you. When things get hard, trust in yourself and believe that they won’t always be that way. And when you feel like the entire world is turning against you, when everything you do is misinterpreted and pushed aside, then come back to me and I’ll be here to soothe and care for you. If the world beats you down 1000 times, I’ll help you stand up 1001 times. I promise. Sleep now. I’ll watch over you.”, Alec whispered, his thumb gently caressing Magnus’ back.

Magnus breathed in deeply, letting Alec’s sweet, masculine, clean scent engulf him and he let himself imagine what it would be like to have this _every_ night. Coming home and having Alec welcome him with a hug and a breathtaking kiss. Sitting together on the couch, watching cheesy rom-coms and eating popcorn and chocolate. Going to bed together and falling asleep in Alec’s strong arms, his head gently cradled against Alec’s warm chest.

Maybe he should stop fooling himself with such perfect fantasies because when morning comes, he will have to leave Alec’s warm embrace and act normal, act as if that wasn’t the last thing in this life he’d ever want to do.

Magnus fell asleep listening to Alec’s soft, deep voice, whispering in his ear how great he was and how much love surrounded him.

A little over a month goes by and Magnus was finally starting to come to terms with the fact that he and Camille were done for good. The fact that he hadn’t heard from her since that very night helped things greatly.

That is until he was having coffee with his friend, Cat, across the street from the hospital where Cat worked, which, incidentally, was close to Camille’s workplace. Magnus sees Alec’s car pull up in front of the law firm and Camille, CAMILLE, climb in the back.

 _What the fuck?_ , Magnus thought to himself.

Realization finally struck him and all those late-night calls Alec had been receiving for the past three weeks finally made sense.

The little bitch has been using Alec as her own personal chauffeur!

Later in the evening, when Alec and Magnus had settled in to watch a movie, Alec’s phone goes off. He excuses himself and goes to answer it in the kitchen, something he’d only started doing in the last month. Alec wasn’t big on keeping secrets, especially not from Magnus. He had always been open and honest with Magnus and Magnus had never thought there would ever be a day when Alec would have to hide from him.

When he came back, Magnus was already standing, ready to make sense of everything, hoping he wasn’t actually right and Camille hadn’t really stooped that low.

“Hey, Alec, who called you just now?”, Magnus asked, keeping his voice as calm as he could.

“Huh?”

“You seem to be getting ready to go out, despite having settled in to watch a movie together with me and I was curious as to who called you. Was it Isabelle, my favorite Lightwood?”, he continued, his shoulders tensing by the second.

“Isabelle isn’t your favorite Lightwood and we both know it.”, Alec snorted, rolling his eyes.

“So?”

“So what?”, Alec asked, feigning ignorance.

“The caller?”, Magnus said, crossing his arms.

Alec considered lying to Magnus, but he’d see right through it. He always did. He had promised Camille he wouldn’t tell Magnus about him helping her, considering the fact that she said they were on a break now, but Magnus, much like Izzy, could tell right away when Alec was lying.

“It was Camille.”, he stated simply.

“What did she want?”, Magnus continued, his voice tight and his jaw in pain from keeping everything in.

“She asked me to go pick her up from a restaurant.”

“And why would you do that?”

Magnus had uncrossed his arms and was now running his fingers through his hair, something he never did when his hair was styled. Alec knew he was really angry, despite his voice sounding deceptively calm.

“Because she asked.”, Alec replied in a small voice.

“She’s using you!”, Magnus said in an exasperated voice.

“I know.”, Alec replied simply.

“If you knew, you should have stopped.”, Magnus continued, on the verge of tears. _How dare she?!_

Alec shrugged.

“She’s important to you.”, he said, his voice soft and shaky.

“So what?!”, Magnus yelled, pulling at his hair with both of his hands now.

“I’d do anything for you, Magnus. You know that. That includes taking care of the people you love.”, Alec said, looking Magnus straight in the eye.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake… I broke up with her over a month ago, Alexander!”, Magnus said, sound defeated.

“What? But she- she told me you were on a break and that’s why I should keep me helping her a secret from you.”, Alec said, dumbfounded.

“No, I broke up with her, Alexander, exactly because she was trying to use our relationship as a leeway into using you!”, Magnus said, a tear finally slipping down his cheek. Why couldn’t he even protect the one person he loved more than himself?

Alec took two giant steps and in a second, he was gathering Magnus in his arms.

“Hey, why are you crying? Don’t cry, please!”, Alec pleaded, his voice cracking.

“Alec, I love you! I don’t want you to be used and abused by a cruel and desperate woman.”, Magnus said, stiffening when he realized he had just confessed.

“I love you too. I won’t do it anymore, I promise.”, Alec replied, holding Magnus even tighter.

Magnus felt the carefully crafted walls he had spend years building crumbling down. He couldn’t do it anymore. His love for Alec was too great. Keeping it in was physically hurting him and he couldn’t stop himself anymore.

“No, you don’t understand.”

Magnus stepped away from Alec’s embrace, keeping him at an arm’s length.

"Magnus?", Alec whispered confused, still trying to reach for Magnus.

“Alexander, I’m _in love_ with you.”, Magnus said, looking Alec in the eyes. He was holding his breath and wringing his hands together. His heart was ready to jump out of his chest.

This was it. There were only three ways this could go down. Alec accepted him and their relationship would change for the better, Alec turned him down gently and they stayed friends or their friendship would fall apart after 15 years.

“What?”, Alec asked dumbfoundedly.

Magnus looked at Alec and was sure that was a rejection. His shoulders slumped, his knees suddenly felt weak and his voice trembled when he said “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” and turned to run.

Alec lunged forward and caught Magnus around the waist, his back to Alec’s chest.

“Do you mean that?”, Alec asked, his voice small and insecure, but definitely hopeful.

“I would never say something like that if I didn’t mean it.”, Magnus replied in a broken voice, a sole tear making it down his left cheek.

“Magnus, I’m in love with you too.”, Alec said, tightening his arms around Magnus’ waist.

Magnus stopped breathing. Was this real or was this some elaborate fantasy his hopeful heart has thrown him into?

He slowly turned around in Alec’s arms and looked at him in the eyes.

“What?”, he asked slowly.

“Magnus, I’ve been in love with you since... forever. I thought I had no chance with you, so I decided I’d rather be your best friend for the rest of my life than to lose you.”, Alec said, his hazel eyes boring into Magnus’.

“Alexander, I’ve been in love with you since you defended me against Raj and his friends.”, Magnus confessed, chuckling lightly.

Alec’s confused face was adorable.

“But that was the day we met.”, Alec said slowly.

“Mm-hmm.”, Magnus hummed affirmatively.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”, Alec said in a soft, sad voice.

“Why didn’t you?”, Magnus fired back playfully, winding his arms around Alec’s neck.

“Yeah, ok, touché.”, Alec said, shyly squeezing Magnus’ waist tighter.

“Alexander, I’d really like to kiss you right now. Is that o-“

Magnus never got to finish that sentence because Alec slowly touched his lips against his.

The world stopped. Fireworks exploded behind Magnus’ eyelids and his stomach swooped down, butterflies taking off in a flutter. His skin heated up and his arms and legs were tingling. He had never felt like this before. If this was how kissing Alec felt like, he’d never get tired of it.

Alec’s lips were gently caressing his, tasting and molding and reshaping Magnus’ very perception about what a kiss should feel like.

When they finally broke apart, they were both sporting goofy smiles and their happiness was shining in their eyes.

“Wow…”, Alec whispered.

“Wow indeed.”, Magnus said, trying to catch his breath.

“Does that mean that you’re my…boyfriend now?”, Alec said, insecurity coloring his voice.

“Well, I should like to think so.”, Magnus replied, his smile wide, warm and loving.

Alec’s phone went off at that very moment and Magnus reluctantly let Alec go so he could answer. When Magnus saw Alec’s face, he knew the caller must be Camille. He snatched Alec’s phone from his hand and answered instead.

“Yes, Camille? Can I help you?”, Magnus said, his voice light, but serious.

“Magnus? What…?”, Camille’s confused voice could be heard through the phone.

“Well, isn’t this lovely. Why would you call Alexander?”, Magnus continued in the same voice.

“It’s not your business. Put him through.”, Camille said, recovering quickly.

“Camille, you will never call him again or I will make you regret it.”, Magnus threatened, his voice as dark as his expression.

“Ha! What could you ever do to me, Magnus?”, Camille replied laughing darkly.

“I could always tell your firm how you managed to get that information from Brown’s henchmen, jeopardizing the entire company.”, Magnus said breezily, studying his nails.

“You wouldn’t.”, Camille replied in a voice he’d never heard from her before, scared and small.

“Oh, but I would. Stop. Calling. ALEC!”, and he hung up the phone.

After a moment of silence, Magnus breathed out a huge relieved sigh, prompting Alec to step closer to him again.

“Should I be concerned about that?”, Alec said lightly.

“No, darling. Never be concerned about anything regarding Camille. I’m sorry you had to go through all that.”, Magnus turned to Alec and wound up his arms around his shoulders again.

Alec placed his hands on Magnus’ hips and pulled him closer.

“It got us here, didn’t it?”, Alec said lovingly.

“It did.”, Magnus stated simply, smiling wide.

“I love you.”, Alec said happily.

“I love you more.”, Magnus replied cheekily.

“I doubt that.”, Alec said, pulling him in for a kiss.

Six months later, at their wedding, when Alec told him he loves him, Magnus replied, as always, “I love you more.” All their friends said in one voice “He doubts that.”

Magnus was startled for a second, but he started laughing alongside the entire group of people he loved the most in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you @quarantinedchipslut for beta-ing this for me. Love you, Jo!!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
